1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cord device to facilitate location of a cigarette lighter. More specifically it relates to a cord affixed at one end to the bottom of a cigarette lighter and the opposite end having a clip attachment to a person's clothes, purse, etc.
2. State of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,749 shows a special compartment in a lady's pocketbook for the storage of a cigarette lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,501 describes a tobacco pouch with a pipe bowl cleaning device attached to the handle of the zipper provided to close the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,258 shows a small chain used to fasten a key to the inside of a lady's handbag.
It is a common sight to see a woman searching through the various objects in her purse to locate her cigarette lighter and in some cases has in frustration emptied her purse of all the contents. Also it is a common sight to watch a man fumble in a pocket among several objects in the pocket before pulling out his cigarette lighter.
There has been no prior art found disclosing a means to facilitate the location and retrieval of a cigarette lighter in and from a lady's purse, or a man's pocket, etc.